


Hold Me Like My Winterlove

by dereksstilinski (greyslittlediaries)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyslittlediaries/pseuds/dereksstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem is that cuddling in a pack pile with Derek Hale included is one thing, but having a one on one cuddle sesh with Adonis can end up leading to a very untimely boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Like My Winterlove

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely and totally inspired by [this tumblr post.](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/51271575351/better)
> 
> The title is from the song Winterlove by Parchute Band.
> 
> There's not a lot of dialogue in this, so if you're someone that needs that then you may want to get out of here quick. Or, you know, you can give it a shot anyway. It's up to you!
> 
> I am my own beta because I'm still a loser so feel free to point out any mistakes. I won't cry myself to sleep at night, I promise.
> 
> Apparently I am the rambling queen in these notes so let me just stop right now and say that I hope you enjoy reading!

It’s wintertime and Stiles is always so damn cold. It isn't fair that all of his friends are werewolves who’s body temperature runs abnormally high and are therefore always fucking warm while Stiles can be wearing a hoodie, under five blankets, and drinking hot chocolate and still be fighting off a shiver. Stiles has no desire to be a werewolf, but during the winter is when his resolve is the weakest. He has to knock some sense into himself to realize that making the decision to become a werewolf for the sole reason that he’s _cold_ may not be the best idea.

The wintertime has gotten better since the pack has gotten closer, though. Now everyone in the pack is all about cuddles and Stiles is always up for cuddling, but when he’s freezing his ass off is when he’s most grateful for it. Whether the pack gives him extra cuddle time in the winter because that’s when they’re must tactile or because they get annoyed by Stiles constantly complaining how cold he is, Stiles can’t be sure. He likes to think it’s the former, but will grudgingly admit it’s most likely the latter.

The problem that Stiles is currently facing is that pretty much the entire pack is going to be elsewhere for the majority of winter break and that’s when Stiles is most in need of his pack piles. Scott, Isaac, and Allison are all going on a vacation together so they can have alone time after being away at separate colleges for a semester (it’s one of those stupidly cliché vacations where they’re going to be staying in a cabin and going snowboarding and sitting by a fire – if it wasn’t so cute, it’d be ridiculous, really) and Lydia is visiting Jackson in London.

The problem is that cuddling in a pack pile with Derek Hale included is one thing, but having a one on one cuddle sesh with Adonis can end up leading to a very untimely boner.

 

 ♦  

 

Stiles is relaxing on Derek’s couch in his loft while Derek sits on the floor, leaning against his couch. Derek’s reading a book and he’s wearing glasses. Stiles has no idea when Derek got glasses, but he does have an idea of how fucking adorable Derek looks in them. And honestly, Stiles is pretty sure that Derek is only wearing them to torture Stiles because can werewolves even have bad eyesight? (Deucalion doesn’t count, okay? He got stabbed in both of his eyes with _arrows_ which then _electrocuted_ him so that’s a special situation). 

As Stiles contemplates how Derek in glasses makes Stiles swoon even more than usual, he also begins to appreciate the fact that he’s just hanging out in Derek’s loft and it’s not weird. A few years ago, Stiles would flinch in fear anytime Derek looked at him funny and now he’s hanging out with him alone in comfortable silence. The pack has really come a long way and Stiles could not be happier about it.

Stiles feels a slow smile creeping over his face at how content he is when suddenly a shiver goes through his body. He’s so damn cold. Why is he always freezing? He really wants to take a nap but knows he won’t be able to fall asleep if he’s trembling from the cold. He makes the executive decision that it isn’t rude to ask Derek if he could turn the thermostat up.

“Hey Derek…” Derek looks up from his book and raises an eyebrow at Stiles expectantly. “I know you have enough body heat to last forever, but unfortunately I do not…I’m cold…” Derek raises his eyebrows higher – is that even possible? – and waits for Stiles to continue. “Could you maybe turn – “

Derek throws himself on top of Stiles and effectively cuts off the end of his question.  “Better?” Stiles nods because potential awkward boner be damned, he’s already warming up. Derek sets down his book next to the couch and mumbles tiredly into Stiles’ neck, “I think I could use a nap too.”

Stiles falls asleep with his arms around Derek’s back and Derek’s face nuzzled into his neck and Derek’s fingers carding through Stiles’ hair and Stiles’ thigh trapped between Derek’s legs and most importantly, Stiles falls asleep _warm._

  ♦ 

 

When Stiles comes to, he’s welcomed back to the world of the living with Derek’s raging boner pressing hard into Stiles’ thigh. Before Stiles can even process the fact that _Derek Hale’s raging boner is pressing into his thigh_ , he winces in sympathy for said boner because it’s trapped inside of Derek’s jeans. Really, man, could they be any tighter?

Stiles is actually genuinely surprised while simultaneously being proud of the fact that he isn’t the one that got the awkward boner. But now Stiles is thinking about boners while Derek is lying flush across his entire body and he can already feel his cock hardening. Stiles mutters “Damnit” to himself and wiggles a little bit in a futile attempt to get free. All the wiggling does is bring friction to his hardening cock and he groans.

He hears Derek sigh against his neck and start to wake up. Stiles tenses because he doesn’t know what Derek’s reaction to this situation is going to be. Maybe Stiles should just pretend to be asleep? No, fuck. That doesn’t work with werewolves. Fuck werewolves and the fact that they can hear heartbeats. That’s fucking creepy, too. Werewolves are creepy.

Stiles is about to start voicing these thoughts in an attempt to distract Derek from both of their now completely hard cocks when he’s caught off guard by the fact that Derek has already pushed himself up a bit to meet Stiles' eyes. Derek’s stupid amazing glasses are crooked from the nap and Stiles is caught off guard _again_ by how beautiful Derek is when he’s sleepy. The words die in Stiles’ throat and he just silently stares back, trying to gauge Derek’s reaction to what’s happening.

Derek gives an experimental roll of his hips. Stiles lets out a surprised squeak that turns into a moan because _friction._ Now that Stiles knows that Derek is actually down for what’s about to happen here, he throws all caution to the wind. Stiles gives a hard thrust upward and Derek bites down onto Stiles’ shoulder in an attempt to hide the noise he just made.

Derek starts sucking and licking and biting at Stiles’ throat and Stiles knows that’s going to leave a mark which just makes him involuntarily roll his hips again. Derek pulls back from Stiles’ neck and catches Stiles’ lips in a heated kiss. He lets his tongue brush between Stiles’ lips and Stiles opens his mouth more to let Derek explore his mouth more thouroughly with his tongue.

Stiles grabs Derek’s ass with both of his hands and pushes down at the same time he lifts his hips so their cocks meet through fabric. Derek moans into Stiles’ mouth and Stiles swallows it down as they both continue to roll their hips. Derek’s hands slip underneath Stiles shirt and start running up his torso and no, if Derek gets to touch Stiles’ skin then Stiles gets to touch Derek’s.

Stiles pushes his hand past the waistband of Derek’s jeans and lets the tip of his finger tease Derek’s hole. Derek pulls away from Stiles’ lips and honest to god _howls_ when the tip of Stiles’ finger pushes slightly into Derek. “Stiles, I’m – Stiles, I’m not gonna last.”

“You gonna come in your pants like a teenager, Derek?” Stiles tries to sound sarcastic but it just comes out breathy and weak like he hasn’t talked in days. Derek tweaks Stiles nipple and Stiles’ hips stutter as he comes with a shout. 

It doesn’t take long for Derek to follow suit and they both just lay there, come drying in their ruined pants, until Derek says, “I’m sorry, what was that you said about coming in your pants like a teenager?” Stiles pushes Derek off the couch but Derek just pulls Stiles on top of him once he hits the ground.

“Derek, I don’t think you get to try and act all cool about me coming in my pants when you did too.”

Derek just rolls his eyes and nips at Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles lets his tongue run along Derek’s lips before they meet in a slow open mouthed kiss. Their tongues are brushing against each other and Derek’s hand is running up and down Stiles’ back and Stiles’ running his fingers through Derek’s hair and Stiles thinks that he doesn’t have to be worried about being cold this winter, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is [my tumblr](dereksstilinski.tumblr.com)!


End file.
